Rainbow Hearts PreCure!
Rainbow Hearts Pretty Cure! (レインボーハーツプリキュア！) also know as Rainbow Hearts PreCure! Is a fanseries made by MagicalAnimations/CuteAnimeGirl and is the 17th instalment in Izumi Todo’s Pretty Cure series.It’s main themes are Rainbows and Emotions and it’s main motif is Gemstones. Plot Far away in a place over the rainbow,Is a place called Rainbowtopia where pixies that represent every colour of the rainbow live,But at the a far corner of the kingdom is a dark and gloomy place called Darktopia.The people at that place hate all colour and life and with a very powerful gem called the Rainbow Stone, they want to wipe out every inch of colour in existence and leave nothing but darkness. The Queen of Rainbowtopia assigned a fairy mascot called Kuru to retrieve the Rainbow Stone and recruit the warriors of the rainbow,Pretty Cure. Characters ''”Let’s paint the colourful rainbow at full throttle! Rainbow Hearts PreCure!” '' * Kokoro Aiko (ココロ愛子)A fourteen year old girl who loves colourful and lively things.In episode 1,She transferred to Niji Middle School. Although very clumsy,Aiko can be a very good friend.Aiko transforms into Cure Pink;She is the warrior of colour pink and uses the power of Love. * Homura Kaho (ほむらかほ)A thirteen to fourteen year old who loves video games and is very wealthy.She has a very brave and passionate girl and will never give up because of anything. Kaho transforms into Cure Orange;She is the warrior of the colour orange and uses the power of fire. * Katsuki Hoshika (勝木ほしか)A thirteen year old who loves fashion.She is timid at the start but throughout the series she becomes more social with people.She is also the leader of the cheerleader school team,Shinning Stars. Hoshika transforms into Cure Yellow;She is the warrior of the colour yellow and uses the power of stars. * Midori Harumi (ミドリハルミ) A fourteen year old who is Mother Nature‘s daughter.She is the president of the nature club and take time to care the plants before school.She also has special power to heal and grow things.Harumi transforms in Cure Green;She is the warrior of the colour green and uses the power of nature. * Kishino Mizuki (岸野美月) The Student Council president and Top league at her Karate Class.Mizuki is quite kind hearted but is quite defensive when it comes to the things she loves and feisty when somebody tries to hurt them.Mizuki transforms to Cure Blue;She is the warrior of the colour blue and uses the power of water. Mascots * Kuru (クル) A Unicorn like pixie who is part of the royal rainbow family.She was sent on a task to retrieve the rainbow stone so that the evil doers will not get there hands on it. The Darktopians * King Mushoku (無色)The big bad of the series.He is made out of pure darkness and has invaded earth to find the rainbow stone.When he is defeated first (RHPe20)He transforms in a ball of darkness.When he is defeated for a second time (RHP40)He is transformed into a rainbowtopian and is now part of the royal rainbow family. * Hotaru (ほたる)The villain that appears first in the series.Hotaru is distant to his comrades and is serious unlike his brother. Hotaru hates joking around and hates everyone around him except for King Mushoku and Mizuki as he as a bit of a crush on her.After he is defeated (RHP40) He attends Niji Middle School with Shikara and Kumori. * Kumori (クモリ)The Villain that appears second in the series. Kumori is the jokester of the team and sometimes is the downfall.He loves jokes and sometimes tries to lighten up the mood.Despite this, Kumori wants to rule and he hates people who try to get in his way.After he is defeated(RHP40)He attends Niji Middle school with Hotaru and Shikara. * Shikara (シカラ)The Villain that appears 3rd in the series. Shikara is the lost princess of Rainbowtopia and is the princess of Darktopia.Shikara hates his brothers as they don’t go on task and Shikara is the king‘s favourite.After her father is defeated (RHP20)Shikara takes control as the queen of darktopia and bosses her brothers around threatening them to send to them off the throne.She hates all of the pretty cures, but the one she hates the most is Cure Pink.After She is defeated(RHP40)Shikara attend Niji Middle School with Kumori and Hotaru. Items Colour Communes (カラーコミューン)The transformation items of the series.To transform the cures have to shout ”PreCure! Rainbow Hearts Makeover!”The cures can also call,Text and send pictures and videos to each over. Rainbow Gems (レインボージェムズ)The gems that help the girls transform.There is the Pinky Gem,Orange Gem,Yellow Gem,Green Gem and the Blue Gem. Rainbow Power Up Gems (レインボーパワーアップ宝石)Upgraded Forms of the Rainbow Gems. Theses allow the cures to access their Rainbow Power Forms. Locations Tokyo(東京)The place where the story takes place.Tokyo is a real place being the capital of Japan. Niji Middle School(虹二中学校) The place where the cures attend to. Rainbowtopia(レインボートピア)The place where the rainbow pixies live. Darktopia(ダークトピア)The place where the Villains live Trivia * Rainbow Hearts PreCure is the first fanseries to have a Logo in English * It is the 3rd series that has rainbow coloured cures,the first being Yes! and the second one being smile. * It is the second season to have no cure joining them. * It is the second season to have cure names based on colours. * It is the first season in MagicalAnimations pretty cure series. Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries